Among various devices which have been used for gaming, even before the electronic age, is a wheel of fortune which typically involves a disk or wheel rotatable in a vertical plane with a plurality of numbers, symbols or other indicia positioned on the face of the wheel near its perimeter. A stationary pointer, such as a flexible resilient flipper, is configured to point to an indicium when the wheel is stationary. In one use, players place wagers on which indicium the flipper will point to when the wheel comes to rest after having been manually spun.
A number of games incorporating a wheel of fortune have been devised, including a televised game titled "Wheel of Fortune" which combines a spin of a wheel of fortune with players' attempts to complete and/or guess at a hidden phrase by choosing, winning or buying letters of the alphabet which are revealed to the players if contained in the hidden phrase.